1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions including copying, facsimile and printer functions.
2. Discussion of the Background
An image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions including copying, facsimile and printer functions is widely used and generally called a multifunctional image forming apparatus. Such a multifunctional image forming apparatus is typically constructed as a copying machine and includes additional parts for performing facsimile and printer functions. The apparatus generally includes an operational panel which can be used not only for a copying operation but also for facsimile or printer operations.
When the multifunctional image forming apparatus is operated only as a copying machine, a user typically turns on the power of the apparatus when the user starts using the apparatus for a day, for example, first in the morning, and turns off the power of the apparatus when the user finishes using the apparatus for the day, for example, at the end of the day. However, when the same apparatus is also used as a facsimile machine, the power of the apparatus must be always kept on, for example, even after the end of the day so as to receive an incoming facsimile at any time. Therefore, the multifunctional image forming typically has two separate power on/off switches, one for turning on/off the power of an image forming part of the apparatus, that is used for facsimile and printer functions and which is typically called a main power switch for the apparatus, and one for turning on/off the power of a part of the apparatus for a copying operation. For using the apparatus for a copying operation, after the main power switch is turned on, the power on/off switch for a copying operation must be turned on. For using the apparatus as a facsimile machine or a printer, only the main power switch must be turned on. The main power switch is typically a toggle type switch and is provided, for example, at a side plate of the main body of the apparatus, and the power on/off switch for a copying operation is generally a push type switch and is generally provided in an operational panel provided on an upper plate of the main body of the apparatus.
When a user has been using a regular copying machine having only a copying function and is not familiar with the multifunctional apparatus as described above, the user tends to turn off the main power switch of the apparatus, for example, at the end of a day, and thereby a problem is caused that the apparatus is disabled to receive an incoming facsimile after the end of the day.
In order to overcome the above-described and other problems with background apparatus, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a multifunctional image forming apparatus which is capable of preventing the main power switch of the apparatus from being inadvertently turned off by the user.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention further provide a multifunctional image forming apparatus which has a main power switch and at least another switch for turning on/off a function of the apparatus and in which the operability of these two switches are improved such that an unnecessary operation of turning on/off the main power switch is prevented.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an image forming apparatus having at least two of a plurality of functions including copying, facsimile and printer functions includes a main power switch that is provided on an outer surface of the apparatus and the main power switch is covered by a cover capable of opening and closing. Because the main power switch cannot be operated unless the cover is opened, when a user inadvertently tries to turn off the main power switch, for example, at the end of a day, the user must first touch the cover and is thereby reminded of that the switch the user is trying to turn off is the main power switch for the apparatus and that if the main power switch is turned off the facsimile functions will be disabled. Thus, the main power switch being inadvertently or unconsciously turned off by the user is prevented.
The cover may be made of a translucent material, such as for example, plastics, such that the user can easily recognize the location of the main power switch when needed.
The image forming apparatus may further include a switch to turn on/off at least one of the plurality of functions. The switch to turn on/off the at least one of the plurality of functions may be provided on an outer surface of the apparatus at a front side of the apparatus. In this case, the main power switch is also provided at the front side of the apparatus. Because both the main power switch and the power on/off switch for a copying operation are located at the front side of the apparatus, the user can more easily recognize that the switch that is covered by the cover is the main power switch for the apparatus and must not be inadvertently turned off.
Further, the cover may be made detachable from the apparatus. When the image forming apparatus is used simply as a copying machine, the cover may be omitted from the apparatus so as to reduce the cost of the apparatus.